Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes
Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes is the first solo Winnie the Pooh crossover film and the first Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg film by BrerJake90. It appeared on Dailymotion on 10-1-2011, although the trailer of the film can be seen YouTube as of 7-30-2011 and a Sneak Preview of the film can be seen on Dailymotion as of 9-1-2011. Plot Toy animals Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and teenagers Sherlock Holmes and John (Dr.) Watson meet and become good friends as students and guests at London's prestigious Brompton Academy. Watson and Pooh and his friends are introduced to Holmes’ mentor, Rupert T. Waxflatter, a retired schoolmaster and inventor. Waxflatter's niece Elizabeth is also Holmes’ close friend and love interest and Holmes competes for her affections with fellow student Dudley, though she shows a marked preference for Holmes. Meanwhile, a hooded figure uses a blowpipe to shoot Bentley Bobster and Reverend Duncan Nesbitt with hallucinogenic thorns, the effects of which lead to their deaths; Bobster leaps out a window; Nesbitt is trampled by a horse carriage. Holmes suspects foul play but is rebuffed by Scotland Yard policeman Lestrade when he suggests a connection between the deaths. Holmes is unjustly expelled from the Academy due to Dudley’s machinations. Before he leaves, Holmes has one last match with his fencing instructor Professor Rathe but loses after becoming distracted by a light reflected from Rathe’s ring. The mysterious hooded figure strikes again, shooting Waxflatter with a hallucinogenic thorn, causing him to stab himself as he fends off imagined gargoyles. As he dies, Waxflatter's last words to Holmes are “Eh-tar.” Holmes secretly meets with Watson, Elizabeth, and Pooh and friends and begins his investigation of the murders. Piecing together the clues – a jingling-bell sound made by the killer, a piece of cloth, and the blowpipe dropped at Waxflatter's murder scene – the eight friends uncover the existence of Rame Tep, an ancient Egyptian cult of Osiris worshippers. The cult’s main weapons were blowpipes, used to shoot thorns dipped into a solution which cause the victim to experience realistic, nightmare-like hallucinations. Their investigation then leads to a warehouse of Froggit and Froggit, a Wapping-area manufacturer, where they discover a modern-day revival of the Rame Tep cult conducting their service inside a wooden-pyramid-reconstruction hidden in the warehouse. When Holmes interrupts the ceremonial sacrifice of a young girl, the three (except our heroes) are attacked and shot with thorns by the worshippers. It is only through Holmes’ endurance and the intervention of a graveyard caretaker that they're able to survive the hallucinations and their pursuers. The following evening, at Waxflatter’s loft, Holmes, Watson, and Pooh and his friends discover a picture of the three victims and a fourth man, Chester Cragwitch. Unfortunately, Rathe and school nurse Mrs. Dribb catch and separate them, preparing to expel Watson and Elizabeth in the morning. The eight escape their sleeping quarters and Elizabeth returns to the loft to salvage her uncle’s work. Holmes, Watson, and Pooh and his friends locate Mr. Cragwitch who explains that in his youth, he and the other men discovered an underground pyramid of Rame Tep while planning to build a hotel in Egypt. Their find led to an angry uprising by the local populace which was violently put down by the British Army; one boy, Eh-Tar, who along with his sister lost their parents in the uprising, swore revenge. Craigwitch is then poisoned by the hooded figure's thorn and suddenly attacks Holmes but is subdued by Mr. LeStrade, who came after reconsidering the evidence presented by Holmes. As they return to campus, Holmes realizes that Rathe is Eh-Tar, but he, Watson, and Pooh and his friends arrive too late to stop Rathe and Mrs. Dribb from abducting Elizabeth. Using Waxflatter’s self-propelled, heavier-than-air flying machine, they travel to the warehouse just in time to prevent Rathe from sacrificing Elizabeth, setting the cult's pyramid temple afire. As Rathe escapes with Elizabeth, Mrs Dribb is killed in a fight with Holmes. Watson and Pooh and his friends successfully thwarts Rathe’s escape by sabotaging his carriage. Rathe then tries to shoot Holmes, but Elizabeth intervenes and takes the shot instead. Enraged, Holmes duels Rathe and manages to get the better of him when Rathe falls through the frozen River Thames. Holmes returns to Elizabeth’s side and caresses her as she dies. Afterwards, as he and Pooh and his friends exchange goodbyes with Watson, Holmes explains how he figured the identity of Rathe and Dribb, who are actually Eh-Tar and his sister, with Watson pointing out that Rathe is Eh-Tar spelled backwards – a clue that Holmes had failed to notice. As Holmes and Pooh and his friends leave by horse carriage, Watson expresses per voice-over (by his older, adult self reminiscing) that he would long for yet more adventures at Holmes' side. Some time later, Rathe is revealed to be alive; he checks himself into an inn as “Moriarty”, making him Holmes' arch-nemesis. Trivia This is the first Pooh's Adventures film to be shown on Dailymotion instead of YouTube, Vimeo, and Metacafe. *This is the first Pooh's Adventures film created in HD. *This is a PAL film with PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie and NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, The Tigger Movie,Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, and Piglet's Big Movie. Travel Films | Action/Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Mystery films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films | Live-action/animated films Travel Films | Action/Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Mystery films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films | Live-action/animated films